<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams by sstwins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150001">Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins'>sstwins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash Feb 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>back at it again with those ocs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison has strange dreams at night of a girl she doesn’t know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash Feb 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!</p><p>This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!</p><p>Prompt: Day 7 - Dark</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a red-haired girl in Addison’s dreams lately. Dreams had always been particularly obnoxious to Addison, as they were things she could not show that often showed her images she did not wish to see. These latest dreams were no exception.</p><p>The girl always appeared in the same, threadbare, ugly old clothes, and Addison was usually forced to watch her sit at the bus stop or in a public park and just wait. She would literally just sit and not move. It was like watching paint dry. Sometimes she would reach down and open up an old locket that she wore (disgustingly sentimental), but otherwise she would just sit there. And Addison, the omnipotent force, watched her. She would scowl and put her hands in her pockets (obviously this was someone who didn’t care about keeping up with appearances), or scroll aimlessly on her phone until Addison was bored half to death. It was enough to make her not want to go to sleep, just so she wouldn’t have to bear witness to that amount of drudgery. </p><p>Thank god it was just a dream and not anything real.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>